When Gaara Fell in Love
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Gaara jatuh cinta? Sama siapa? First fic, dedicated to ecchanthelazyass, a best friend I love the most. Warning: OC
1. gaara meets ecchan

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Kankurou, gimana murid cewekmu itu?" tanya Gaara, duduk di mejanya sambil menandatangani setumpuk surat.

"Ecchan, maksudmu?" Kankurou balik bertanya. Dia sedang meng-install senjata-senjata lain ke dalam boneka kugutsu-nya.

"Emangnya siapa lagi?"

Temari tertawa. "Jujur aja, aku nggak menyangka Kankurou yang kayak begini bisa punya murid yang kayak begitu…"

"Emangnya aku kenapa, Temari..?"

"Nggak…"

"Jadi si Ecchan gimana?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Lucu. Dia hebat. Dia cepat mengerti dan boneka kugutsu-nya lucu sekali," jawab Kankurou, tanpa melihat ke Gaara sedikitpun. Cuma Temari yang sedikit melirik wajah Gaara yang bersemu merah. Temari tersenyum tipis.

"Kankurou, sekali-sekali ajak dia main kesini…" kata Temari, setengah menyindir Gaara.

"Boleh…" jawab Kankurou, masih tanpa melihat ke arah Temari ataupun Gaara.

-------------------

"Yup, udah lebih bagus, " kata Kankurou waktu dia lagi melatih Ecchan.

"Makasih, Kankurou-sensei!" balas Ecchan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ecchan," panggil Kankurou. "Hari ini kamu ada acara?"

"Nggak. Emang kenapa, sensei?"

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke kantor Kazekage."

"Ke kantor Kazekage-sama? Emangnya disana ada apaan?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa sih. Tapi kamu bisa lihat kan, kerjaannya Kazekage. Siapa tau nanti kamu jadi Kazekage…"

"Boleh aja, sensei!"

"Ok, sekarang ikut aku…"

Kankurou dan Ecchan pergi ke kantor Kazekage.

--------------------

"Siang, Kazekage-sama!" sapa Ecchan setelah sampai di kantor Gaara.

"Siang, Ecchan," balas Gaara, tersenyum.

"Kazekage itu sibuk ya??" tanya Ecchan, mengamati tumpukan kertas di ruangan itu. "Emangnya Kazekage-sama nggak pegel duduk sambil ngebaca kertas-kertas mulu?"

"Lucu," komentar Temari pelan.

"Iya kan?" kata Kankurou.

Gaara berhenti membaca kertas-kertasnya dan mengamati cewek berumur 13 tahun itu. Rambut coklat pendek, boneka kugutsu monyet di punggung, mata coklat yang berbinar… _Manis…_ kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Kazekage-sama..?" tanya Ecchan, membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Eh…" gumam Gaara. "Maaf…"

"Ecchan mau ikut makan siang sama-sama?" tanya Temari. "Kankurou udah kelaparan. Ini juga udah waktunya makan siang."

"Eh… Nggak usah, Temari-san…"

"Ikut aja, Ecchan," kata Gaara. "Sekali-sekali enak juga kayaknya makan di luar kantor ini. Aku mau ikut."

"Nggak pa-pa nih?" tanya Ecchan, nggak enak.

"Nggak pa-pa kok," jawab Temari, menggandeng tangan Ecchan. "Yuk! Aku yang traktir."

--------------------

"Waah, aku nggak pernah tau kalo Kazekage-sama suka makan anmitsu!" seru Ecchan. (Kenapa anmitsu?? Karena kata Ecchan, cocok buat di tempat panas… Padahal menurutku itu bukan makan siang…)

"Aku lebih suka lidah asin sama hati giling sih," jawab Gaara. "Tapi kata Kankurou kan kamu nggak suka lidah, jadi hari ini Temari nggak masak lidah."

"O ya? Tapi aku ini mau makan apa aja kok. Jadi kalo Kazekage-sama dimasakin lidah sama Temari-san, aku makan juga kok!"

"Tapi kata Kankurou, kamu pernah bilang kalo lidah itu kenyal, nggak enak…"

"Iya sih, emang…"

"Aku nggak pernah liat Gaara kayak begini," bisik Temari pada Kankurou.

"Yup…" balas Kankurou, berbisik juga.

"Boneka kugutsu kamu lucu," kata Gaara, melirik boneka di punggung Ecchan.

"Makasih!" jawab Ecchan, tersenyum.

"Hm…" Gaara tersenyum. "Kamu lucu. Sering-sering aja main ke kantorku."

"Hah? Emangnya Kazekage-sama nggak keganggu?"

"Nggak. Lumayan buat refreshing. Dan… satu lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Kazekage-sama'. Panggil namaku aja…"

"Umm… Gaara-sama?"

"Ya. Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalo nggak pake '-sama' deh, kayaknya."

"Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum. Tapi dia nggak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya cemburu.

--------------------

"Kankurou, ceritakan padaku tentang Ecchan," pinta Gaara sambil makan pocky dan membaca kertas-kertas.

"Ecchan? Hm… Dia lahir di Sunagakure tentu aja, tanggal 23 Desember…" kata Kankurou. "Dia lulus akademi umur 10 tahun dan jadi chuunin umur 12 tahun… Boneka kugutsunya dikasih sama kakaknya…"

"Tipe cowoknya?" tanya Temari, tiba-tiba nyambung.

"Hm… Aku nggak begitu tau deh," jawab Kankurou, melirik Gaara. "Mungkin yang setipe Gaara gitu…"

Gaara mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas ke Kankurou.

"Apa?" tanya Kankurou.

"Nggak…" jawab Gaara, kembali membaca kertas-kertasnya.

Temari tersenyum penuh arti dan Kankurou menatap Gaara tajam.

--------------------

Sejak Gaara meminta Ecchan datang ke kantornya, Ecchan jadi sering main kesana. Selalu ada alasan untuk main ke kantor Kazekage. Seperti saat ini. Ecchan sedang main ke kantor Gaara.

"Ecchan nggak bosen kesini mulu?" tanya Temari.

"Nggak!" jawab Ecchan, tersenyum. "Soalnya ada Gaara!"

Seseorang yang ada di pintu tersentak mendengar jawaban Ecchan. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan malah pergi ke tempat lain.

Gaara kaget, mengangkat wajahnya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya aku nggak punya teman disini... Temanku tinggal di Konoha dan kakak-kakakku sibuk semua..." jawab Ecchan. "Gaara itu teman pertamaku disini! Juga Temari-san, Kankurou-sensei..."

"Ooh..." Gaara mengangguk-angguk.

"Ooh, kirain kenapa...!!" kata Temari, menggoda. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah.

"Emang kenapa, Temari-san?"

"Nggak, kirain aja gitu..."

"Kirain apa?" tanya Gaara. "Kamu pasti mikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Nggak juga siih..." Temari masih senyam-senyum.

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong tumben, Kankurou-sensei nggak ngutak-atik bonekanya…" kata Ecchan. "Kankurou-sensei kok nggak kesini?"

"Iya ya," kata Temari, baru sadar. "Nggak biasanya dia nggak kesini…"

--------------------

Di tempat lain…

"Sialan!!" maki seseorang berbaju hitam. "Sialan! Sialaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"

Orang itu duduk di atap rumahnya. Tempat adiknya dulu biasa berdiam diri karena nggak bisa tidur. Tempat adiknya dulu sering melihat bulan.

"Aaah, aku ini bodoh…" desisnya. "Kenapa aku membiarkan Ecchan ketemu sama Gaara?? Kenapa aku ikutin ucapan Temari untuk bawa Ecchan ke kantor Kazekage??"

"Kenapa, Kankurou?" tanya Temari, tiba-tiba datang di samping orang yang duduk di atap itu. Orang itu… Kankurou.

"Ah, nggak…" jawab Kankurou.

Temari menatap mata Kankurou, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Kankurou.

"Nggak," jawab Temari, tertawa, lalu pergi dari atap rumahnya. "Dasar anak kecil…" gumamnya.


	2. kankurou and gaara

**Chapter 2: Between Gaara and Kankurou**

"Ra… Gaara..!" panggil Temari, mengembalikan pikiran Gaara ke dunia nyata.

"Eh…" gumam Gaara, terbangun dari alam lainnya. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Udah berapa lama kamu ngeliatin halaman itu terus?" tanya Temari, menunjuk proposal yang dipegang Gaara.

"Ah…"

"Mikirin siapa sih?" tanya Temari lagi, setengah menggoda. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben akhir-akhir ini Ecchan jarang kesini…"

"Iya ya…" gumam Gaara. Matanya menerawang ke jendela. "Dia kemana sih…?"

Temari tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kamu kangen dia?"

"Hah?" Gaara menoleh ke Temari.

"Kamu kangen sama Ecchan kan??" ulang Temari, tersenyum. "Kamu kangen sama celotehannya yang nge-refresh kamu kan?"

"Pagi, Gaara!!" sapa Ecchan tiba-tiba, masuk ke kantor Gaara. "Pagi, Temari-san!"

"Pagi, Ecchan…" balas Gaara tersenyum senang.

"Pagi…" jawab Temari. "Akhir-akhir ini jarang kesini, Ecchan? Kenapa?"

"Iya nih… Kankurou-sensei nggak pernah ngasih aku waktu kosong buat kesini… Aku selalu latihan sampe sore gitu… Nggak dikasih waktu kesini…" keluh Ecchan, duduk di kursi di depan meja Gaara. "Untung aja hari ini Kankurou-sensei lagi nggak mood latihan…"

"Kankurou…" desis Temari.

"O ya? Kamu capek dong?" tanya Gaara, perhatian. "Kalo gitu hari ini kamu istirahat aja…"

"Nggak! Aku bosen di rumah," Ecchan membaca selembar kertas yang ada di meja Gaara. "Lagian kan aku bisa nge-refresh kamu…"

Wajah Gaara memerah.

"Ecchan, gimana latihan kugutsu-nya?" tanya Temari, mengalihkan pandangan Ecchan dari Gaara.

"Baik," jawab Ecchan. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kankurou-sensei jadi suka melamun… Terus ya itu, nggak kasih aku waktu istirahat kesini…"

"Wah…" gumam Gaara.

"Dan dia juga sering bergumam sendiri… Katanya dia nggak bakal menyerahkan 'dia' untuk Gaara…"

Temari kaget, menatap Ecchan.

"Aku nggak tau sih, maksudnya 'dia' tuh siapa… Tapi kayaknya Kankurou-sensei tuh kayaknya dendam banget sama Gaara…"

Gaara juga kaget.

"Kankurou…" desis Temari lagi.

--------------------

"Kankurou!" seru Temari, menghampiri Kankurou yang lagi-lagi menyendiri di atap rumahnya.

"Temari…" gumamnya.

"Kamu cemburu sama Gaara..?" tanya Temari lembut, tapi khawatir. Dia duduk di samping Kankurou.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu suka… Ecchan kan?"

"Apa-apaan sih?"

Temari tersenyum, lalu berubah jadi tawa.

"Ya ampun, aku nggak pernah nyangka adik-adikku suka sama orang yang sama!!" Temari tertawa. "Seenggaknya, aku nggak pernah nyangka tipe adik-adikku itu sama!"

"Oh, just shut the hell up!" seru Kankurou marah. "Diam, jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" Kankurou pergi dari situ.

Temari cuma diam memandangnya. _Mungkin sebentar lagi bakal ada perang nih…_

--------------------

Gaara sedang bercanda sama Ecchan ketika Kankurou masuk ke kantornya.

"Oh… Gini ya, yang namanya Kazekage?" bentak Kankurou. Mood-nya makin jelek, setelah Temari ngetawain dia, dan ngeliat mereka berduaan di kantor Gaara.

"Kenapa sih, Kankurou?" tanya Gaara nggak mengerti.

"Kankurou-sensei kenapa?" tanya Ecchan juga.

"Gaara, Kazekage Sunagakure, berduaan di…"

"Ecchan, kita keluar dulu yuk!" ajak Temari, yang tiba-tiba ada di kantor Gaara lagi. "Kita biarin dulu mereka bicara berdua."

Ecchan mengangguk, mengikuti Temari keluar.

Gaara menatap pintu yang mulai menutup, lalu melirik pada Kankurou. "Kenapa? Kamu iri? Cemburu karena aku berduaan sama Ecchan?" tanyanya.

Kankurou menarik nafas, menahan amarahnya. "Kalo emang iya, kenapa??!!"

"Nggak pa-pa," jawab Gaara. "Tapi kamu bukan siapa-siapanya Ecchan. Aku berhak berteman sama dia."

"Nggak. Aku dan Temari tau, dia bukan sekadar teman buatmu. Kamu suka dia… Kamu suka dia kan??!!"

Gaara diam.

"Dan dia suka kamu…" desis Kankurou. "Dia suka kamu… Selalu ngomongin kamu… Selalu nyari waktu untuk ketemu kamu… Bertanya tentang kamu… Menjadi kugutsu yang hebat untuk kamu…"

Wajah Gaara merah padam.

"Ok, ok! Silakan kalo kamu suka dia!" kata Gaara. "Tapi Kankurou, aku nggak pernah bermaksud ngerebut dia dari kamu."

Kankurou menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lega, karena udah keluar semua amarahnya. "Ok, sorry udah ganggu."

"Kankurou…" panggil Gaara, sebelum Kankurou keluar dari kantornya. "Ya, aku suka Ecchan…"

--------------------

Di restoran anmitsu

"Ecchan lebih suka siapa, Kankurou atau Gaara?" tanya Temari sambil makan anmitsu.

"Hm? Emang kenapa?"

"Nanya aja…"

Ecchan berpikir sebentar. "Aku suka dua-duanya. Tapi 'suka' yang berbeda, Temari-san…" katanya. "Aku sayang Kankurou-sensei sebagai guruku… Tapi…"

"…Kamu suka Gaara?"

Wajah Ecchan memerah.

"Naah, ketauan!!" Temari tertawa.

"Jangan bilang sama Gaara!"

Temari masih tertawa, apalagi karena melihat wajah pink Ecchan yang lucu banget.


	3. kankurou's new love

**Chapter 3: New Love for Kankurou**

Malam itu Kankurou kembali duduk di atap rumahnya. _Tuhan… Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang… Tapi kenapa Gaara juga menyukainya..?? Kenapa aku nggak bisa membuatnya jadi milikku..??_

"Kankurou-san!!" sapa sebuah suara, suara cewek. Cewek itu ada di depan rumahnya, di bawah atap tentunya.

"Sakura-chan…" gumam Kankurou. Dia turun dari atap, menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai!" Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu lagi ngapain di atas sana? Lihat bulan?"

"Nggak. Cuma… menyendiri," jawab Kankurou. "Kamu sendiri, kok disini?"

"Aku ada misi di Iwagakure, terus sekarang udah selesai. Sebelum aku balik ke Konoha, aku mampir dulu kesini, mau nengokin Gaara-san…" jelas Sakura.

"Gitu ya…"

Sakura melihat ada yang aneh. "Kankurou-san kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Nggak."

"Serius?"

Kankurou nggak menjawab. Dia malah naik ke atap lagi. Sakura mengikutinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Gaara suka sama muridku," kata Kankurou.

"Dan kamu juga suka?" tebak Sakura, tepat sasasaran.

Kankurou diam.

"Muridmu suka Gaara… ya?"

Kankurou masih diam.

"Dan kamu… patah hati?"

Kankurou nggak menjawab. Sakura menggenggam tangan Kankurou.

"Aku ngerti kok, gimana rasanya," Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu nggak perlu nyembunyiin dariku. Aku nggak akan nyebarin beritanya ke 'Weekly Shinobi', nggak akan nyebarin ke siapapun…"

"Yaah…"

"Kalo boleh tau, emang siapa sih, muridmu??"

"Ecchan… Yang setahun yang lalu ikut ujian chuunin, yang boneka kugutsunya monyet…"

"Aah, cewek lucu itu yaa??" tanya Sakura. "Yang lawannya cewek Shironeko itu?"

"Yup…"

"Iya, dia emang menarik…"

"Apa aku ini nggak menarik ya?"

"Kata siapa? Kamu menarik kok!" kata Sakura. "Tapi mungkin dia lebih nyaman sama Gaara-san…"

"Padahal aku yang duluan kenal dia…"

"Cinta nggak ada hubungannya sama siapa yang duluan kenal…"

"Gitu ya…"

Sakura tersenyum.

--------------------

"Nah, sekarang Kankurou kemana lagi??" tanya Temari.

"Nggak tau… Kankurou-sensei nggak bilang dia mau kemana…" jawab Ecchan. "Dia cuma bilang, ada urusan…"

"Jalan sama ceweknya kali…" kata Gaara.

"Waah…" gumam Temari.

"Waah!! Ntar kalo aku ketemu sama sensei, aku mau godain ah!!" seru Ecchan.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ecchan.

"Re-fre-shing…" Gaara meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aaah, pegelnya…"

Temari tersenyum. "Liat aja tuh Kankurou… Beraninya dia nggak bantuin aku…"

"Biarin aja. Kankurou kukasih cuti deh…"

"Waah, asik ya, jadi Kazekage!!" seru Ecchan.

"Kamu mau? Pegel banget lho…"

"Kan bisa sewa tukang pijit…"

Gaara tertawa. Temari tersenyum melihat adiknya gembira.

--------------------

Di gerbang Sunagakure

"Dadaah, Kankurou…" kata Sakura. "Jangan sedih lagi ya… Masih banyak cewek kok, di dunia ini. Bahkan di Sunagakure," dia tersenyum.

Kankurou tersenyum. "Udah ada."

"Haaah?? Cepet banget!!"

"Harus dong. Masa mau hidup merana terus?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Siapa?"

"Cewek yang baik…"

"Siapa siih??"

"Waktu aku bersedih, dia nemenin aku semalaman, seharian…"

Sakura diam.

"Menggenggam tanganku, memberiku semangat…"

Masih diam.

Kankurou tersenyum. "Kamu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nggak percaya.

"Serius."

"Yang bener aja…"

"Serius," Kankurou memeluk Sakura. "Makasih atas satu harinya."

Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"Aku suka kamu."

Sakura menelan ludah, lalu berbisik, "Aku juga…"


	4. gaara and ecchan

**Chapter 4: True Love for Gaara**

"Nah, Kankurou kan udah jadian sama Sakura-chan…" kata Temari. "Masa kamu nggak mau nembak Ecchan??"

"Aduuh, aku udah terlalu sibuk sama urusan Kazekage, Temari…" jawab Gaara.

"Lho, kan kalo kamu jadian sama Ecchan, bisa refreshing??"

"Tapi nanti dia terlantar…"

"Nggaklah. Dia pasti mau ngerti."

"Bukan cuma itu…"

"Apa dong? Kankurou? Dia sih udah ke laut! Nggak bakal ganggu lagi!!"

"Aku nggak mau… kalo aku nembak dia…" kata Gaara pelan. "…aku kehilangan hubungan yang selama ini udah ada…"

"Maksudmu Ecchan ngejauh dari kamu?"

Gaara nggak menjawab, tapi Temari mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'.

"Aduuh, sejak kapan adikku yang satu ini jadi mikirin seseorang sampe segitunya??" Temari mengacak rambut Gaara. Hal yang udah lama pengen dia lakukan, tapi dia nggak pernah berani.

"Aaah, apaan sih?" Gaara mengangkat tangan Temari dari kepalanya.

Temari tertawa.

--------------------

Di tempat latihan Ecchan…

"Kankurou-sensei udah punya pacar ya??" tanya Ecchan. "Siapa sih??"

"Hah? Emang kenapa?" Kakurou baik bertanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu aku nggak latihan, kata Temari-san, Kankurou-sensei lagi jalan sama pacarnya."

"Hah? Oh, itu…"

"Orang luar Suna ya?"

Kankurou tersenyum.

"Mm, coba kutebak ya!!" Ecchan berpikir. "Orang… Konoha?"

"Yup. Terus?"

"Mm… Ah!! Cewek yang waktu itu ngeluarin racun dari tubuh Kankurou-sensei waktu kena racunnya Sasori kan??" seru Ecchan. "Cieeeee, Kankurou-sensei…"

"Kok tau?"

"Soalnya Temari-san bilang, nggak ada cewek yang deket sama Kankurou-sensei selain aku, Temari-san, dan cewek itu…"

"Iya ya?"

Ecchan mengangguk. "Namanya siapa, Kankurou-sensei?"

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura…"

"Dia itu yang se-tim sama cowok rambut kuning yang namanya… siapa ya? Gaara pernah cerita…"

"Naruto…"

"Ah, iya!"

Kankurou tersenyum lagi.

"Ecchan sendiri, gimana?" pancingnya, berharap Ecchan mau bilang perasaannya.

"Hah?"

"Ecchan suka Gaara kan?"

"Haah??" wajah Ecchan memerah. "A-apaan sih, Kankurou-sensei? Ng-nggak kok…"

"Aaah, ngaku aja deh…" Kankurou tersenyum. "Ecchan suka Gaara kan??"

Ecchan diam sebentar, "Iya… Tapi jangan bilang Gaara…"

"Hehe, bingo!!" Kankurou tertawa. "Ngomong juga akhirnya…"

"Sensei jahaaaat!!"

Kankurou masih tertawa, melihat wajah Ecchan yang tambah merah.

--------------------

"Tuh kan, Ecchan tuh suka kamu…" kata Kankurou, setelah menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ayo dong, tembak dia!!" kata Temari. "Ntar dia keburu diambil orang lain…"

"Iya! Ayo tembak dia!!" tambah Kankurou.

"Aduh, kalian ini berisik banget…"

"Tau nggak sih, Ecchan itu suka banget sama kamu sebelum dia ketemu kamu…" kata Kankurou, bikin Gaara kaget.

"Hah?"

"Ecchan suka kamu sebelum kalian ketemu."

"Iya, aku denger… Tapi kamu tau darimana?"

"Kan dia suka cerita, katanya Kazekage yang baru cakep… Terus keren banget…" Kankurou tersenyum. "Dan dia bilang, dia pengen ketemu dan jadi temannya…"

"Jadi kamu patah hati udah lama dong?" tanya Temari.

Kankurou tersenyum, "Nggak juga. Kan waktu itu Gaara belum suka sama dia."

"Eh, kata siapa?? Gaara itu udah suka sama dia sejak kamu sering cerita tentang dia…" kata Temari, bikin wajah Gaara – tentu aja – jadi merah. "Iya kan, Gaara??"

"Ehh, kok aku nggak tau yaa??" tanya Kankurou.

"Kamunya aja yang tolol…"

"Masa??"

"Gaara itu ternyata gampang ditebak lho…"

"O ya?? Ecchan tau dong, kalo Gaara suka dia??"

"Mungkin. Tapi kayaknya nggak deh. Ecchan kan polos banget…"

"Yaah, sayang dong…"

"AAAAH, DIAAAM!!!!" seru Gaara sebal. "Mau ngobrol atau mau nyindir aku sih??"

Temari tersenyum, "Makanya, tembak dia…"

"Nggak berani."

"Ya udah, gini…" Temari berbisik ke telinga Gaara.

--------------------

Suatu hari di kantor Kazekage…

"Sore, Gaara!!" sapa Ecchan, masuk ke kantor Kazekage. "Tumben nggak ada Temari-san sama Kankurou-sensei…"

"Sore juga, Ecchan," balas Gaara. "Mereka lagi pada ada urusan tuh…"

"Gitu ya? Kasian dong, Gaara harus kerja sendiri…"

Wajah Gaara memerah.

"Aku bantuin ya??"

"Nggak usah deh…" jawab Gaara. "Kalo mau bantuin, mendingan kamu ajak aku ngobrol aja. Gimana?"

"Refreshing?" Ecchan tersenyum.

"Yup."

"Hmm, Kankurou-sensei sama Sakura-san gimana tuh, kalo mau ngobrol?"

"Kalo nggak salah sih, kirim-kiriman surat…" jawab Gaara. "Seru juga kali ya…"

"Iya sih…"

"Tapi bisa gitu ya, Kankurou punya cewek yang kayak gitu…"

"Bisalah!"

"Kalo aku… mungkin nggak ya??"

Ecchan terdiam, "Mungkin… aja…"

"Bener nih??"

Ecchan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku nggak tau nih, gimana cara ngomong ke orangnya…"

"Emangnya… siapa sih?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Ada aja."

"Siapaaa??"

"Tapi kamu jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang kamu suka?"

"Mmm, ada deh…"

"Aku juga ada deh kalo gitu."

"Aah, kasih tau dong…!"

"Yee, curang dong. Kamu kasih tau dulu…"

Gaara tertawa.

"Kok ketawa sih??"

"Abis kamu lucu sih. Mukamu nekuk gitu."

"Ok, aku jawab setelah kamu jawab!"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Ok…" Gara menarik nafas. "Yang aku suka… cewek…"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Jangan motong dulu! Terus dia… lucu banget…"

Ecchan diam, menggigit bibirnya.

"Dia manis banget. Dia bisa nge-refresh aku dari kerjaanku…"

Ecchan masih diam.

Gaara menatapnya, sebagai jawaban. "Kamu."

"Hahaha, jangan bohongin orang kayak gitu deh…" Ecchan tertawa pelan. "Serius, siapa sih??"

"Kamu."

"Aah, serius dong, Gaara!!"

"Yee, dibilangin nggak percaya!" kata Gaara. "Sekarang kamu, siapa?"

Ecchan mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya dari samping, "Kamu…"


End file.
